The Elder Scrolls: Blades Wiki
The Elder Scrolls: Blades is an upcoming action role-playing game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is part of The Elder Scrolls series. Blades is a free-to-play game, currently in early access, scheduled to be released for Android and iOS devices in mid 2019. Plot In The Elder Scrolls: Blades you are member of the ancient order of the Blades. Forced into exile, you seek refuge in your remote hometown (which you get to name) only to find it reduced to rubble. Now, it’s up to you to restore your town back to its former glory. The game is set after the events of the Great War, in an unknown town within the Third Empire. The Fugitive, who is the player character, returns to his home town only to find it up in flames. While on their way to the town, they are ambushed by mercenaries under the employ of the Bloodfall Queen, known as Urzoga gra-Batul, who is the Imperial vassal which the town answers to. Upon arrival, the Fugitive speaks with Junius the Elderand has to return the townsfolk who fled, after which they must aid in rebuilding the town. Blades begins with a brief prologue talking about the Blades and how they disbanded. It then goes on to give a combat tutorial, which consists of the Fugitive learning how to attack and block by killing a Thalmor agent. After this, the Fugitive is shown how to walk and must cut through some vines to progress into their destroyed town. In doing so they will find some environmental hostile creatures such as wolves. Additionally, the Fugitive will come across two mercenaries, one of which will need to be killed while the other will surrender and engage in dialogue. Release The Elder Scrolls: Blades was released on March 28, 2019, in early access. On April 5, 2019, accessibility was widened to include anyone with a Bethesda.net account. The official release date has not been announced. Early Access If granted early access, players must first download a somewhat large patch (around 800mb), which is probably graphics and game mechanics. Gameplay There are at least three modes of play in Blades. The player can level and customize their character, and on mobile devices, the game can be played in both portrait and landscape perspectives. Custom combat maneuvers can be performed by making specific swiping gestures. Abyss The "Abyss" game mode is infinitely repeatable and contains a dungeon filled with a never-ending stream of enemies which become progressively more difficult as the player continues. Each level of the abyss, the player earns progress towards different items, from crafting supplies to alchemy ingredients. They may sometimes get chests, which have a random selection of gems, coins, ingredients, crafting materials, building material, or weapons and armor. Arena The "Arena" game mode contains one-on-one combat against other players. Town The "Town" game mode is the main part of the game and focused on rebuilding the player's hometown after its destruction. Character The player character has the following skill trees available: * Spells * Perks * Abilities As well as stats divided into character info, offence, and defence. Gallery Latest activity Category:Browse